


Why don’t you find out for yourself, Richard?

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Jokes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: Richard throws out a stupid truth or dare question that he worried will ruin his friendship with Taron, but in actuality it takes a turn for the better.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Why don’t you find out for yourself, Richard?

**Author's Note:**

> this initially was meant to be a short chapter with a bit of banter in but it then developed into smut

Shortly after the filming of rocketman taron decided to hold a bit of a get together with himself,Richard,Jamie and a few of their friends to celebrate. It was just going to be a calm night, a few drinks and pizzas shared between them.

But then the night had got a little more messy and now they were gathered in a circle playing a childish game of truth of dare, as if they all didn't know each other well enough by now.

They had all went around the circle once and it was their second go. Richard spun the bottle and the neck of the bottle landed on taron. At first taron wasn't nervous like he usually was playing truth or dare. Richard knows everything about him right? It will just be something stupid.

"Truth or dare duckie?" Richard asks

"Truth" despite taron being less anxious playing with Richard he doesn't trust asking for a dare.

Taron looks up to see a mischievous glint in richards eyes as he smiles before asking his question.

"Taron, what I want to know is..." he draws it out getting a few laughs from the lads around them "are you as loud in bed as you are everywhere else?"

'Oooohhh's could be heard around the room as Richard asked his question. A 'why don't you find out yourself' was threw out but Richard ignored it knowing that he wished that he could.

Taron was beet red when he looked back over at him trying to stutter out a reply to Richard. Tipsy enough to answer the question but not so much that he didn't get anxious about it.

"So Taron what's your answer?" Jamie perked up from near Richard.

"I mean...from what I've been told, yeah?" Taron manages to mumble out and jack claps him on the back trying to comfort his still blushing friend.

Richard finds himself to be blushing at this now too. God he really wanted to know for himself now.

— a few hours later —

Everyone had settled down to watch a film before they turned in for the night, however taron had excused himself to go into the kitchen. After he had been gone almost half an hour Richard decided to go check on him, knowing that his friend had drank enough to be drunk by now he wanted to check he was okay.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come look for me." He heard taron slur out as soon as he entered the kitchen. The room was dark except for the glowing 'Troubador' sign above his head basking him in a blue glow.

"What are you doing in here by yourself mate?" Richard says as he steps closer to his friend.

"Why did you ask that question while playing truth or dare." At first taron thought his friend was upset as he tucked his head into his shoulder. He was about to apologise until taron lifted his lips to his ear and whispers "you could have always just found out for yourself" he slightly bites his lobe as he backs away. Looking slightly more sheepish than before but the buzz of the alcohol was still there making him confident.

"T you can't do this to me, not when you're drunk." Richard groans out

"Cmon Richard, don't ruin the fun." Taron pouts. "You know you enjoyed it" he then says as he reached down and palms at richards now quite obvious hard on.

Richard sighs and pushes taron away slightly.

"Look T, I want you I really do. But I don't want this to feel like a drunken fling. We will talk in the morning, once you've sobered up we can have a proper talk and then if you still want this I'm more than willing to go ahead." Richard explains, taron means too much to him to risk looking him of a drunken night of sex. He needs to know what he wants while sober.

Taron sighs at this but agrees as he turns to get himself a bottle of water and then walks back through to join their friends.

— the morning —

Taron walked downstairs, groaning at the slight headache which had made itself known. Walking into the kitchen he sat down at the table, looking over he sees Richard at the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"You're a lifesaver. Wouldn't have the energy to make this myself." Taron says

"No problem, Jamie woke me up to help clean before he left then I decided to stay up and make us some breakfast. Thought we could sit and have that talk, if you're up for it?"

Richard says with a glance over his shoulder.

it takes taron a few moments to remember what Richard was even going on about them he suddenly remembers their game of truth or dare, then his stupid idea to come onto Richard while drunk. God he was an idiot.

"Yeah, we can talk" Taron says simply, not knowing how exactly this was going to go.

Moments later a plate of eggs bacon and toast appeared in front of him and a fresh bottle of water. He quickly dives in, groaning at the taste.

Richard seems to ignore his eager eating as he carefully starts to speak.

"So I don't know how much you remember about last night, but I need to ask firstly, now you're sober would you genuinely sleep with me. If you say no we can forget this conversation ever happened and go on as usual, but if you say yes I want to continue the conversation." Richard speaks, needing taron to know there was no pressure for anything.

Taron takes a deep breath before answering. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm scared we have different answers and it fucks things up but...yeah, I would but if you wouldn't we can move on."

"I would too T. My rejection last night was not because I don't want you, it's because I care too much about you to mess this up." Richard explains

Taron smiles at this, so relieved that he hadn't messed up and lost one of his greatest friendships.

The pair quietly finish their breakfast and then as they are cleaning their plates taron closes the blinds of the kitchen, blocking out their only source of light.

"What are you doing T?" Richard asks confused

"How about we try this again dickie" Taron says as he flicks the plug for the 'Troubador' sign on. Pulling Richard by his shirt his lips meet the shell of his ear again as he whispers "why don't you take me to bed and find out just how loud I can be"

Richard growls in his ear as he turns to open the door as he pulls taron along with him and upstairs to the bedroom. Pushing taron down on the bed he hovers over him, dipping his head low enough to just feel their lips brush.

"You sure this is okay?" Richard whispers

" never been more certain" Taron says as he grabs Richards neck and pulls him down to kiss him.

The kiss gets heated quickly, Richard soon asking for taron to open his mouth so his tongue can find its way into tarons mouth. The man below him groaning.

Eventually taron pulls away panting "as much as I love this, like really love it. You've got too many clothes on." He says as he makes a move to remove richards shirt.

"I could say the same for you" Richard says as he reaches for tarons shirt as taron goes for his belt. The action throwing him back to the take me to the pilot scene, how he had wished that they were doing more than acting that day. This time it was better though because it was real and no one was going to yell cut whenever it started to get good.

Eventually they were both stripped down to their underwear, an unspoken decision to presume their make out session, now very aware of their how hard they both were and the fact there was only a thin layer between them. Both men groaning and panting into each others mouths.

"God rich please, want something inside me please" taron begs, fisting his hand in the sheets.

"Okay sweetheart, calm down I'll give you what you need." Richard says as he removes both his and tarons boxers. "God T you're gorgeous"

Richard breathes out as he looks taron over

"Lube and condom?" Richard says as he kneels in between tarons legs.

"Lube is on the unit next to us and condoms should be in the top drawer." Taron says vaguely gesturing to the side he was talking about. Richard looks over at the unit and rolls rolls his eyes.

"Really taron? He says as he picks up the open lube bottle.

"What? Can you blame me, I was horny thanks to you. Took matters into my own hands." Taron says

"Must be nice I had to share the room with Jamie" Richard mumbles out as he reaches into the drawer for the condom.

"Want you to know, when I do this I don't want you to hold back at all." Richard says as he strokes his hands over tarons thighs.

"Yeah? My neighbours won't be thanking me." Taron says with a smirk.

"Oh well." Richard says simply as he spreads tarons thighs and adds lube to his first finger.

"Rich?" Taron asks quietly

" yeah?"

"Kiss me, please. It's been a while since I've done this and kissing helps." Taron explains.

" of course" Richard says as he leans up to kiss taron, his finger slowly stretching taron.

"Jesus sweetheart, you're so tight." Richard groans out

"Like I said it's been a while, I don't really enjoy hooking up with strangers and a getting into a relationship wouldn't be smart with filming." Taron tried to explain through his pants and moans.

They slowly got there, Richard managing three fingers before taron was begging for more.

"You're definitely sure?" Richard checked

"Yes I'm sure Jesus rich,I'm laid here with your fingers in me what do you think, please fuck me already." Taron groaned

"You sound sounds pretty when you beg, but you could loose the cheek" Richard groans as he opens the condom and rolls it on. Leaning forward to capture tarons lips in his own as he presses the head to taron.

"Just don't stop kissing me, I'll tell you to stop if I need you to." Taron says "and don't pretend you don't love me being cheeky"

"I can do that." Richard responds, deciding not to encourage taron being cheeky.

It wasn't long before Richard was fully in and taron had already became a moaning mess underneath him, wrapping his legs around richards waist.

"Need you to move." Taron says once he adjusts to Richards size.

Richard pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in roughly. Taron grasping at richards back as he does so, probably leaving scratch marks but neither man cares by this point.

Taron wraps his legs around richards slim waist to try and get him to go deeper and groans when he feels Richard shift deeper "Harder, please rich. I'm not gonna break"

"Hhmm I'll break you if i can sweetheart" Richard says with a grin.

Richard starts thrusting into him harder and changes his position slightly searching for tarons prostate. Thrusting in roughly he can tell he hits it as Taron arches his back, panting his name.

Taron starts moaning loudly with every thrust and tangles a hand in the curls at the nape of richards neck to pull him down for a kiss. Both of them gasping and moaning into the kiss. Tarons head falls back onto the pillow and his eyes start fluttering as Richards cock massages his prostate over and over again.

"Fuck I'm close." Richard chokes out in the brightest Scottish Taron ever heard him speak before.

"Please, want you to cum for me. Cum inside me, please. I'm so close." Taron rambles as he feels himself getting closer.

Taron moans obscenely loud and throws his arm over his face, blushing. He tries to keep the noise down when Richard grabs his arm and pulls it back down to his side.

"Remember what I said sweetheart, no holding back. The neighbours can just learn who you belong to."

Hearing this taron can't help himself as he groans out richards name, cumming untouched onto his abs.

Taron grabs at Richards arse with both hands and pushes him in deeper, closing his legs a bit tighter around him. "Fill me up dickie, cmon."

Richard growls softly and cums inside taron, moaning his name several times. He collapses on Tarons chest and moves his hips lazily, shaking.

They both come down from their highs slowly and Richard pulls out, rolling over to lay next to taron.

Taron pants a bit, trying to catch his breath "so does that answer your question?" He says with a smirk.

"Mhm it does indeed. Gotta say, when yous aid you were loud I didn't know what to expect. Definitely didn't disappoint." Richard says, looking over at taron with a matching smile.

The pair laid on the bed for a few more minuets before Richard was dragging them to the shower claiming they both stunk.

"You just want to get your hands on me." Taron replies as he followed Richard to the bathroom.

"I refuse to confirm or deny that accusation."

Richard says as they reach the bathroom.

Taron laughs as he knows he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of an abrupt ending but I didn't know where else to take it without making it into a full story.


End file.
